Krazy Krossover
Krazy Krossover is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from many different video games (mainly fighting) and comic books. It is confirmed to be for the PlayStation 4 and PC. Story A mysterious invitation goes out to many people throughout the multiverse. The conditions: that there be teams of three. As a result, 20 teams have answered the call to compete. Unbeknownst to them, the diabolical Doctor Giga has returned to exact his revenge. He is currently targeting his former lapdog Don Z (the curator of the tournament). Summary This game plays similarly to the King of Fighters series (more so in terms of the upcoming KOF XIV). Teams of three battle each other one teammate at a time until everyone on the opposing team is defeated. Here are some of the mechanics in this game: Drive Cancel: '''the canceling of a special move into another special move at the right time to continue the combo. '''Climax Cancel: '''the canceling of a Super Move into a Climax Move to continue the combo for massive damage (since Climax moves in this game are immune to damage scaling). '''Max Mode: puts character in a state in which they can perform infinite EX specials for a limited time. '''Rush: '''performing combos with the press of a single button (which can cancel into a Super or Climax Move if you have the meter); recommended for beginners Game Modes * Arcade Mode * Versus Mode * Online Mode * Trials * Survival * Training * Gallery * Options Characters and Teams There are 74 playable characters (60 default, 4 as DLC, and 2 single-entry bosses). Not including the bosses, there are 20 official teams in the game. Team Street Fighter * Ryu * Chun-Li * Akuma Team Final Fight * Mike Haggar * Guy * Cody Team Darkstalkers * Morrigan * Felicia * Hsien-Ko Team Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Raiden Team Tekken * Jin Kazama * Lili * Heihachi Mishima Team Soul Calibur * Mitsurugi * Sophitia * Siegfried Team King of Fighters * Kyo Kusanagi * Iori Yagami * K’ Team Fatal Fury * Terry Bogard * Mai Shiranui * Rock Howard Team Art of Fighting * Ryo Sakazaki * Yuri Sakazaki * King Team Virtua Fighter * Akira Yuki * Pai Chan * Jacky Bryant Team Dead or Alive * Ayane * Kasumi * Helena Team Lost Capcom * Tessa (Red Earth) * Batsu (Rival Schools) * Falcon (Power Stone) Team Marvel Heroes * Spider-Man * Wolverine * Rocket Raccoon Team Bat Crew * Batman * Nightwing * Batgirl Team Arkham All-Stars * The Joker * Bane * Scarecrow Team Image * Spawn * Savage Dragon * Velocity Team Final Fantasy * Cloud * Sephiroth * Black Mage Team OC Fighters * Jimmy Randalf (Brutal Fists) * Tyson Floyd (Lord of the Underground) * Mark Lieng (Heavy Hitters) Team Sexy Ladies * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Cammy (Street Fighter) * Catwoman (Batman) Team Ginger * John Ginger (I Know What You Did Last Halloween ) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) Team Lightsworns (DLC) * Wulf * Felis * Minerva Team Dragon Ball (DLC) * Goku * Vegeta * Frieza Team Sonic (DLC) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Team Kingdom Hearts (DLC) * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy Sub-Boss * Don Z (Battle Rhythm) Final Boss * Doctor Giga (Battle Rhythm) Stages * Suzaku Castle * Metro City Slums * Aensland Castle * The Pit * Dragon Nest * Lakeside Colliseum * Neo Esaka * Navajoland * Maple Garden * Chinese Palace * Zack Island * Taiyo Schoolyard * Days of Future Past * Gotham Rooftop * Arkham Asylum * Cell Block * Midgar * Underground Pit * Union Station * Ginger's Doorstep * Grand Stage * Destroyed Stage Category:Video Games Category:Games